


Mine

by Sal



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sal/pseuds/Sal





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Giving the Devil His Due](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116277) by [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla). 



____spacer____


End file.
